The Disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived
by Ryuuohjin
Summary: After a lousy summer ending in dementor attack, Harry had had enough and decides to leave, and since no one seemed to care him, so why should he care about them. FemHarry, AU, cannon up to dementor attack. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**The Disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived**

 ****

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

This first bit in italics is taken directly from third chapter in the fifth book, 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.

 **Updated 2016-03-10:** Changed some minor things and fixed some errors. The next chapter is going slow, have written half of it but I gotten stuck, so it may take a while longer. 

**Updated 2016-06-10:** Just fixing up some grammar.

 **Updated 2018-03-08:** Rewrote some parts here and there.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Chapter 1 - Realizations**

 _I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

 _Harry copied these words on to three separate pieces of parchment the moment he reached the desk in his dark bedroom. He addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron and the third to Hermione. His owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk. Harry paced the bedroom waiting for her to come back, his head pounding, his brain too busy for sleep even though his eyes stung and itched with tiredness. His back ached from hauling Dudley home, and the two lumps on his head where the window and Dudley had hit him were throbbing painfully._

 _Up and down he paced, consumed with anger and frustration, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, casting angry looks out at the empty, star-strewn sky every time he passed the window. Dementors sent to get him, Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher tailing him in secret, then suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic - and still no one was telling him what was going on._

 _And what, what, had that Howler been about? Whose voice had echoed so horribly, so menacingly, through the kitchen?_

 _Why was he still trapped here without information? Why was everyone treating him like some naughty kid? Don't do any more magic, stay in the house . . ._

 _He kicked his school trunk as he passed it, but far from relieving his anger he felt worse, as he now had a sharp pain in his toe to deal with in addition to the pain in the rest of his body_

 _Just as he limped past the window, Hedwig soared through it with a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost._

 _'About time!' Harry snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. 'You can put that down, I've got work for you!'_

 _Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak._

 _'Come here,' said Harry, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?'_

 _Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog._

 _'Get going, then,' said Harry._

 _She took off immediately. The moment she'd gone, Harry threw himself down on his bed without undressing and stared at the dark ceiling. In addition to every other miserable feeling, he now felt guilty that he'd been irritable with Hedwig; she was the only friend he had at number four, Privet Drive But he'd make it up to her when she came back with the answers from Sirius, Ron and Hermione._

 _They were bound to write back quickly; they couldn't possibly ignore a Dementor attack. He'd probably wake up tomorrow to three fat letters full of sympathy and plans for his immediate removal to The Burrow. And with that comforting idea, sleep rolled over him, stifling all further thought._

 _But Hedwig didn't return next morning. Harry spent the day in his bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. Three times that day Aunt Petunia shoved food into his room through the cat-flap Uncle Vernon had installed three summers ago. Every time Harry heard her approaching he tried to question her about the Howler, but he might as well have interrogated the doorknob for all the answers he got. Otherwise, the Dursleys kept well clear of his bedroom. Harry couldn't see the point of forcing his company on them; another row would achieve nothing except perhaps make him so angry he'd perform more illegal magic._

 _So it went on for three whole days. Harry was alternately filled with restless energy that made him unable to settle to anything, during which time he paced his bedroom, furious at the whole lot of them for leaving him to stew in this mess; and with a lethargy so complete that he could lie on his bed for an hour at a time, staring dazedly into space, aching with dread at the thought of the Ministry hearing._

 _What if they ruled against him? What if he was expelled and his wand was snapped in half? What would he do, where would he go? He could not return to living full-time with the Dursleys, not now he knew the other world, the one to which he really belonged. Might he be able to move into Sirius's house, as Sirius had suggested a year ago, before he had been forced to flee from the Ministry? Would Harry be allowed to live there alone, given that he was still underage? Or would the matter of where he went next be decided for him? Had his breach of the International Statute of Secrecy been severe enough to land him in a cell in Azkaban? Whenever this thought occurred, Harry invariably slid off his bed and began pacing again._

On the third night after Hedwig's departure Harry had decided it was time for to disappear, since no one seemed to care him, so why should he care about them. He started pack all his meagre possessions into his trunk. He then put his invisibility cloak, and straddled his broom, as he had planned fly out the window. He hoped by doing this under cover of the night, it would be enough shake off any spies Dumbeldore had left watching him. And as he could neither floo nor apparate, nor did he know how create a portkey, so all that was really left to him was his broom.

Harry had spent a lot of time since Hedwig left thinking and reflecting on his life so far, and on his relations with the people around him. And after much afterthought, he had come to quite a shocking, at least to him, conclusion. As Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he really didn't have any future. As earth shaking as that revelation was for him, it did make a great deal of sense for a lot of stuff, at least now that thought about it logically.

In retrospect many of the decisions of people around, especially the Headmaster's, had become suspect or made little or no sense, at least were his well being were considered. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like things were placed in such a way that even if by a small chance did survive Voldemort, he would still have no freedom.

Either way, he still had way too many bad memories of being Harry Potter in general. The boy who was always being stared at for being a freak. Or the Boy-Who-Lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his relatives home for ten years, until he went to Hogwarts and was stared at like some kind of side show. Or the Boy-Who-Was-Accused by most of the school because he can with speak snake and commanded one to not harm another student. Not to mention the tournament last year.

They treated him like the greatest thing since Merlin one moment, while next he was treated like the greatest villain since Morgana. But the worst thing was, when they had been proven wrong, they neither acknowledge it or even apologised. Instead they just went back to how things were before, as if nothing had happened, or as if he had no right to an apology. The really sad thing was that, Harry could, without a problem, see them doing it again and again.

Then there was Dumbeldore, who had supposedly left him with his relatives for his own protection. Apparently the wizened old wizard had done so that Harry wouldn't be corrupted by fame. Instead he grew up alone, hated, beaten and starved. And he really had no reason to trust the magical world at large either. That along with many other thing was the reason why, Harry Potter, the-Boy-Lived, had to disappear. He didn't know how, or what he would do after that, as he had never really thought of the future like this before. But one thing Harry was absolutely certain about, was that he didn't plan on being a puppet or a pawn to anyone, nor would he be anyone's martyr or sacrifice. Although for any of that to become possible, he first needed to become stronger and more powerful, and for that first and foremost the boy named Harry Potter would need to die.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

As Harry stood before Leaky Cauldron a big yawn escaped from his mouth, as he had yet slept tonight, so he was quite tired. He had flown for several hours now, he landed in an abandoned back-ally in London, pulling off his cloak having decided to walk the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. While on the flight he had come with a plan, it was a brilliant one too, at least so he thought it was. But it would only work if people saw him entering the Cauldron, and later walking down the Alley. Although he knew he would have would little to time spare before Dumbeldore would found out. When that happened the Headmaster would probably send someone to bring him back to his relatives. Harry sure hoped he would have enough time to enact his plan.

The inside the pub was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners with few people scattered here and there. Harry walked up to the bar talked with Tom, asking how much was needed to rent a room. He was an old quite balding man, resembling a toothless gummy walnut. He was was the landlord, innkeeper, and barman of the pub. Harry proceeded to hand over the needed amount, he had even paid extra to have someone sent up and wake him early next morning.

The next day after having traditional full English breakfast, consisting of tea, fryups and buttered toast. Harry then walked around Diagon Alley for while to let people know he was there. He looked at wand holsters at Ollivander's, browsed through a couple books at Flourish & Blotts, looked through the merchandise at the Apothecary, bought some owl treats to Hedwig from Eeylops Owl Emporium. After a short stop for some refreshments at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour,

Harry was now on his way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, to initiate the next phase in his plan.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

Walking up to an unoccupied teller Harry waited until the goblin finished what he was writing and looked up.

"Hello, I wish to speak with the Head Manager for the Potter Account," Harry asked politely.

"Certainly Mr. Potter," The goblin replied as he signalled for a goblin.

A younger goblin arrived, one that looked familiar to Harry. The reason for this was obvious once the goblin teller spoke.

"Griphook, Mr. Potter wishes to see the Head Manager for the Potter account. Please escort him accordingly," The goblin teller instructed the young goblin.

Nodding, Griphook turned to Harry. "If you would follow me please."

After a short journey Griphook led him into the room.

"Mr Potter to see you, Goldbrick."

"Thank you Griphook. It is a pleasure to meet again Mr Potter. You have grown considerably since our last meeting."

"Thank you Goldbrick. I wish I had the pleasure of remembering our previous meeting but I assume it occurred while my parents were still alive."

"Indeed. Your father had brought you with him to discuss some business and set up your trust vault. I trust that vault has been acceptable?" The goblin gave a small smile.

"It has been more that acceptable. Now however I wish to learn more about the Potter account as a whole, was wondering if parents left a will. I was also wondering if could help with little request of mine."

"Your parents' will was frozen, in a term, by your magical guardian. He did not wish for it to be read until you were of age. And I have been sending statements to your magical guardian since your parent's untimely demise. Has he not been passing them on to you"

"Who is my magical guardian?" Harry asked. "And no, he has not. Although he would probably have a suitable explanation for why not."

"Albus Dumbeldore took over the job as your magical guardian after your godfather was arrested," Goldbrick said. "And what is this request you want help with."

"That was actually news for me, I may have to change some of my plans," Harry looked angry. "But that is for later, first I want to change the locks on all my vaults, then I want your help in drafting a will for me. I also want your help with publicly killing Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. And if possible I want it to look like it was Death Eaters who did it."

"Ah. I see," the goblin chuckled. "You decided you would be better off without all of the staring. "

"Exactly," Harry said with a nod of agreement. "I have had enough, and my relatives are not the type of people a sane man would give custody of a magical kid."

"I also want it untraceable, no paper trail. Also this is to be kept completely confidential and I shall make it well worth your time as manager of my accounts."

"I completely understand, Mr. Potter," Goldbrick nodded in approval. "When an where would you like this to happen?

"If I get chose it would in the middle of Diagon Alley, while I'm on way back to Leaky Cauldron," Harry said thoughtfully.

"That could arranged," Goldbrick said with a grin. "But first lets look over your affairs and create your will."

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

It was far past noon when Harry Potter was seen leaving Gringotts, and strolling down Diagon Alley window shopping here and there. Then all of suddenly several black robed figures wearing mask appeared, and started to throw curses at him. While he seemed had been quite surprised, Harry did managed to raise a shield in time, but it only managed to stop the first few curses before it then shattered. Although it did seem to buy him enough time to start fight back.

Smoke, dust and explosions filled the air as more and more, spells and curses flew around.

As the echoes of the various blasts died down, and the all the dust and smoke around the battlers had settled. One of the robed attackers then began muttering something, pointing their wand at the sky. A colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, then appeared. They watched, as it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke high about the Alley, as the robed figures disappeared with a crack.

When they were gone the bystanders looked towards the centre. There was torn clothes, lots of blood and unrecognisable pieces of flesh and after a few seconds the last piece of the horrible still life that would forever be etched in the minds of the Wizarding world, added itself when something landed on top of the small pile. The burnt and broken pieces of a holly wand with a Phoenix feather core.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

At same time the everyone in the Diagon Alley looked in shock at remains of one their heroes. Harry currently having medical check up as his scar had flared up in pain once again. What they had found out was most disturbing, a piece of the dark lords soul was latched behind his scar. But before the goblins could remove it, Harry asked if it possibly to absorb it and gain the knowledge that the piece held.

Along conversation was then in a language he never heard before, in back of his mind he wondered if this was the goblins own language.

"There is a potion, that may work," Goldbrick said hesitantly. "But I wouldn't recommend it. It's an unstable potion with unpredictable side-effect. So far no one have managed to get through it, without triggering some kind of change."

"So something may change," Harry said with slight tone nervousness in his voice. "I was planning to change my appearance either way. With the Boy-Who-Lived dead I would a new face in any case. Hopefully my is the thing that changes then"

"Just so you know the not all side-effect have been purely physical," Goldbrick continued. "Some of the worst side-effects that have been document have purely mental, or a mixture of both."

Harry gulped a little, as felt his determination waver a bit.

"But it maybe you even worse for you, since the potion will free the trapped soul, and it will be up you to absorb it. And I warn should if we suspect you have lost battle and dark one gained control of your body, you will be eliminated without mercy. So if you are prepared and really want too do it, I won't stop you. Just remember you have been warned. "

"I understand," Harry said solemnly. "Now lets do this before I completely lose my nerve."

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

After once again warning him and making sure this was what he wanted. Goldbrick lead Harry into heavily fortified jail cell. Once healers had been called, and guards stationed both on inside and outside of the cell. Harry was given goblet full of shimmering, simmering, potion. That kept on randomly sending its diamond sparks in all directions.

Harry gulped as look at potion, it anything but inviting, this was he last chance of regret. All he had to tell Goldbrick he had changed his and hand back potion. Gather his courage he emptied the goblet in one sweep.

It was like as if he had drunk lava. It took a moment for the potion a moment to fully establish itself in his body, but when it did it struck with full force. It was easy to see the moment the potion entered Harry's blood stream, as he suddenly started screaming in agony. Harry screamed and screamed as waves of pain tore through his body. His eyes clenched close as he collapsed to the ground. It felt as if his insides were on fire. He thought for a second he may rupture his throat just from the screaming.

Right on cue, as white hot pain once again tore through his body and destroyed his thought processes, all his body's pain receptors where firing into overdrive, and he let out a heart-rending scream. Harry's body began to float in mid-air, and was then suddenly engulfed in a dark energy, that had started emanate from his scar. To everyone watching him, Harry was bathed in a darkness so black and so deep that it seemed to suck the light out of its surroundings, and hid him completely from view.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

Harry was lost in a sea of pain, unaware of the outside world. Inside Harry's head a very tricky conflict was waged. The potion had triggered off nothing less than a full-on war between Harry's own soul, and the fragment accidentally emplaced by Riddle inside of him. Released from its usual bonds by the potion, the dark lord's soul which was finally free, wanted to destroy his native one and take his body for its own.

If the blood magic of his mother's sacrifice had been functioning properly, a victory by Voldemort's soul fragment would have been impossible. As it was, however, that sheltering protection had been so weakened by Petunia's hate that it was only enough to drive off the first few initial assaults, delaying the dark lord's triumph over Lily's child.

The 'initial charge' of Lily's sacrifice had been largely used up in Harry's first year, destroying Quirrel. What was left was enough to flummox the surprise attack by Voldemort's soul and turn it into a protracted struggle. But that was scarcely any guarantee of victory as Harry's mind had to learn to defend itself on no warning, finding itself thrust into battle where it had to fight for it's very survival from behind steadily disintegrating shields.

Harry himself was ill prepared for conflict. Having been maltreated and abused his entire life, he did not have a strong sense of self to rely on. On the other hand, he was not fighting against Tom Riddle's whole soul, only a portion of it, and a small portion at that. Plus, Harry's soul had a home turf advantage, in that this was **HIS** body, and its magic core responded to **HIM**!

However, he was hampered seriously enough by other issues that would not have been enough of an advantage. Harry was vastly inexperienced in the field of mental combat, and Voldemort was a pure expert.

But Harry, being stubborn, refused to give in to Voldemort. He refused to let him win. Not without a fight anyway. This resolve showed immediately. As his disintegrating shields firmed up, and he started to counter attack sending multiple spikes of light straight through the dark energy and then curling around to capture it while others started tearing it apart.

As Voldemort's soul fragment dissolved under the attacks by Light energies upon it, the personality of it was utterly vanquished, while the skills and abilities simply went fluid and became absorbed by the victor, in this case Harry, making him, at last, Voldemort's equal in a very magical way.

And, it was through this odd experience that equality was achieved.

The boy had done a substantial amount of growing up, mentally speaking, as part of their conflict. Underdeveloped places in Harry's mind had been a favoured target of the dark lord, as weaker than all others. The only effective counter for those attacks had been to develop those weak points until they were as strong as the others, even if he'd had no other option but to copy the pattern for those developments out of Voldemort's own mind.

Just like an ordinary war takes immature farm boys and turns them rapidly into men, the close and intense nature of the conflict had caused Harry to develop far more rapidly than normal.

His survival had mandated such development. It had not been optional, there had been no room for weakness, and no mercy from his enemy in that fight. There was nothing too dirty for Voldemort to do, no tactic dishonourable if it gave him the slightest advantage. So Harry's mind had been forced to fortify itself in every particular, and now he was, truly, the dark lord's equal.

Harry had his enemy's power, but he had also gained Tom Riddle's memories, recalling people, places and objects unknown to him before. It gave him some insights having seen into the dark lord's character, but also revealed Tom's secrets.

Although, while their skills and abilities were equal, their circumstances in life certainly were not. Voldemort had enacted several dark rituals to empower him to greater than ordinary levels, granting him additional abilities. He also preferred Dark magic over Light, so many of his skills were things that Harry could not ever bring himself to do. His horcruxes were one such advantage, something that Harry wouldn't ever bring himself to duplicate.

However, Voldemort was also presently a wraith without a body.

Harry had a body, which would seem to grant him an advantage. But, as if to compensate for that, there was Voldemort's cadre of followers, and the so-called Light side working so very hard to keep Harry under tight control, effectively imprisoning him.

Aside from followers, the Dark Lord and Harry's circumstances were, while not being identical, almost surprisingly equal. Both had substantial restriction placed on their actions, and neither had access to most of Riddle's powers at the moment. Harry, because he would not use them, and Voldemort because he could not.

It was dawn before Tom Riddle's soul fragment was entirely dissolved, and a white light flooded the room, as the last traces of dark lord's soul fragment disappeared. The light then started to fade rapidly, until a dark haired figure suspended in mid air within the light became visible. The light vanished entirely and the figure collapsed to the ground.

The goblins moved forward quickly to check the figure, casting several diagnostic charms.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

Harry woke with a groan, his voice unrecognisable, his head was throbbing, and he felt exhausted and sweaty. Everything seemed to be spinning. He tried to remember where he was, but it was all a blur. He opened his eyes but then quickly shut them again to block out the bright light shining in his face. He could feel a rough material under him that felt like some kind of rug. Slowly, he opened his eyes again to find the light was gone and was replaced by a rough stone ceiling.

Harry sat up, ignoring the pain in his aching body and looked around. It took him some to recognize where he was, and longer to remember why he was there.

'Must have fainted,' Harry thought looking around.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, his voice unrecognisable

"Not very long, Mr. Potter," one of the goblins replied.

Harry then looked down on his body, still covered in just a thin sheen of sweat from exhaustion, and saw that his already several sizes to big clothes ( as they had been Dudley's old cast-offs ) had fell off his now much smaller frame, leaving him to fully view what changes the potion had done to him.

Seeing how his body was now shaped he initially grabbed at the perky breasts he certainly didn't have before. Eyes widening and what he saw made him turn bright red. Then his face paled and he reached down lower, his eyes widened to comical levels of wide at what he felt. He looked horrified as he saw that 'little Harry' was gone and replaced by something he had only heard about. There was now a patch of mint green pubic hair and what appeared to be a vagina.

"I have a…" Harry said not finishing the sentence.

"A vagina, Mr. Potter," another of the goblin helped him somewhat amused at his reaction. "It's called a vagina."

"I'm a girl?" He whispered, as he looked back at the goblins.

"I'm I afraid so, Mr. Potter," one of the goblins answered.

But the goblin didn't get any further as Harry did the only thing any man would have done in that situation. He fainted.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

A gentle fragrance wafted by, filling his nose with its soothing scent. It smelled so familiar, but he found himself unable to discern what it was. Whatever it was, it vaguely reminded him something, but what was it...

A dull, throbbing pain registered, breaking off her train of thought. Slowly opening his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, Harry groggily got up into a sitting position. He was lying in a bed in a room he did not recognize, which should have rang several alarms in his head, but he was oddly unable to bring himself to mind.

'O-oww…' he winced, reaching for his head. 'Huh? Blankets… Where is this…?'

The moment she brought up the question, several scenes flooded into his mind, brutally reminding him of the previous day's events. He remember taking the potion, and the unbelievable pain that had followed. He vaguely remembered the battling a piece of Voldemort for his body. He then waking up, only pass out when had found out he was a girl. Yeah, he become a girl. A GIRL!

Then as pieces were finally starting to fall together another thing hit him. He had faced a teacher possessed by Voldemort, a bloody Basilisk, a hundred Dementors, a dragon, even Voldemort and he had never fainted. But show him a vagina and he fainted. Okay, so maybe it was because it was his vagina but still. As he was too wrapped up in his inner monologue he didn't hear a door open and a goblin entered the room.

"Ah, good you're awake," one goblin said when they saw him. "So how are you feeling today, Mr. Potter? Any aches or pains?"

"Not at the moment, except for a throbbing headache," Harry could hear a unfamiliar voice reply, though it was higher in pitch and sounded feminine, he realised it was coming from him , or should it be her now. Harry winched after that realization. "Where I'm I by the way, this doesn't look like the infirmary."

"My name is Ironfist," one the goblins said. "You are currently in the secure wing in the Gringotts infirmary. And your headache is understandable as all the memories of that the soul fragment had is yours. Everything the dark knew, heard, felt, seen, all of his skill, everything he had up that Halloween is now yours. So a headache was expected."

"Secure wing?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a special part of the infirmary built and warded for containment, and therefore cut off from the rest Gringotts," Ironfist explained. "As we were not sure what consequences of releasing the dark ones soul would have, we had to some precautions. You will be detained here until I declare healthy of both body and mind. This also to ensure that you're safe both for yourself and for those around you."

"Fully understandable," Harry conceded. "So what now?"

"Now lets start with your physical check up, shall we," Ironfist said. "Follow me."

Harry climbed out of bed, and sat on the edge with his bare feet dangling. He stretched a few more times to get the last kinks out of his bones. Before he hopped down off the bed landing on his feet. It seemed odd being smaller than he was used too. However, it didn't really bother him. He felt fitter than he ever had, and so much stronger. He then followed the goblin to a room where the walls covered by large mirrors. As he was being measured and weighed, he took time to get a really good look at his new self.

While he knew that his body had changed, but now that he saw it, Harry just couldn't help to stare at his new reflection in awestruck disbelief. It was as if someone had taken his basic features and streamlined them, while at same time made them softer and more feminine. There were only just very a faint resemblance left of the boy that he just recently had been.

His body had become much smaller, and now sported a pair of budding lower B-cups which were soft, but firm. His body was lithe and slender, with well proportioned hips and more narrow waist, that still left him with a slightly curvy figure, with long, toned, feminine arms and legs, along with a toned flat stomach. His now tan mocha skin, which had now become impossibly soft and completely smooth, but were also firm and velvety. All scars, wrinkles, blemishes and deformities had disappeared from his body.

His hair was straight and spiky, which now was distinctive mint green in colour, and almost reached his shoulders, with bangs framing his face. His hair had also become also noticeably fuller, and even his his eyelashes grown a bit.

His eyes had gotten bigger, rounder, and his irises had gotten wider, while his pupils gotten more narrow. Their colour had also changed from bright emerald green, to bright, beautiful orange, and they were quite entrancing, if he may say so himself.

His new smaller and lithe form, along with his the exotic and unique features, gave him an almost fae like appearance. He wasn't certain, but even looked younger, but could just be a trick of the eye. Either way, he now looked like he were somewhere around thirteen, or even younger.

"Is it just me or have I somehow gotten younger?" Harry asked, after having studied his reflection for a while.

"You're still biologically fifteen, even if you physically don't look like it," Ironfist answered. "All of your hormones levels unstable, but is to be expected. Since your body just recently changed it's still adjusting to those changes in how it now works."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"As you may know, women have a monthly cycle so their hormone levels keep changing," Ironfist replied factually. "Females get hit with this during puberty. You on the other hand, gonna have everything at once. So you're going to have your off days when things get out of your control. But once your hormone levels have settled, your monthly cycles will start, and you will get periods like any other female. You're you aware of the monthly cycles that females have, aren't you?"

Harry just muttered something unintelligible in response, as a deep blush blossomed on his face and half way down his chest.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(I)}~*/**

 **TBC**

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

So what do you think, good, bad or just plain boring? I dying to know.

I'm just saying this now, I have no idea how long it would Harry to reach London from the Dursleys. Geography was never my strong point, and knowledge regarding the lay of the land in the UK, next to zero. So if someone correct me, be my guest, and go ahead.

Also snatched part of the battle that Harry had with Voldemort's soul, from the fic 'Partially Kissed Hero' by Perfect Lionheart. s/4240771/1/Partially-Kissed-Hero

If it is anything else you wondering, or want to correct, just leave a review.

That's all for now. Till next time.

/ Ryuuohjin

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived**

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

 **Update 2016-05-05:** Removed some thing, added some things, and fixed some errors.

 **Update 2016-05-13:** Rewrote the tattoo bit a little. While resisting the urge to add additional tattoos to the arms and legs. Felt it might have been to much, what do you think? I can do it you want, was thinking some in the lines of some cool black tribal tattoos. But wasn't sure, and didn't want o overdo it. Plz PM or leave review on your thought on the subject.

 **Update 2017-05-06:** Fixed minor errors.

 **Update 2018-03-11:** Rewritten some part here and there, and removed others.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Chapter 2 - Consequences**

Several hours after Harry had taken off towards London, as the first rays of light crested over the horizon they found themselves falling across the slumbering town of Little Whinging slowly illuminating its suburban streets, as a peg-leg softly hit one of the side-walks with a even tempo. The figure the leg belonged too, was strolling casually down the neighbourhood of Privet Drive, past a number of boring, boxy houses as the first rays of the new day began to reach across them. This figure was Alastor Moody.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was a tough, one-legged, battle-worn and retired master auror. He served with distinction during the first war, gaining a considerable reputation, as well as losing an eye, leg, and part of his nose under that duty. As a result, he became overly-cautious and paranoid about his security. He was said to be responsible for placing half of the inmates in Azkaban there. When Dumbeldore reformed the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort revival he had been amongst the first to rejoin.

He quickly spotted the order member sent to over Number 4. Moody mutter in anger as he sees that the person in question is sound asleep.

Moody walked up to the sleeping guard and kicked him in the side. "Get up you lump."

"Wha… Moody?" the man said nervously, "What're you doing here?"

"Wondering why you're sleeping while still on duty," Moody replied with a dangerous leer, as his narrowed. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I usually work nights," the man said defensively, "and since there was a long meeting yesterday, I haven't been able to get much sleep… I was only resting my eyes for a minute."

"Where's Potter," Moody glanced up at the second floor. "I don't see him in the house."

"He must have gone for a walk or something," the man said nervously. "He should be back soon."

"I'm going to take a look around the neighbourhood," Moody announced. "You stay here and stay awake in case he gets back while I'm gone."

"But it's the end of my shift," the man protested.

"And you'll stay here till we find Potter or you'll answer to me," Moody growled. "Understand?"

"Y… yes," the man said quickly.

"Good."

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/  
**

Dread.

It's not a feeling that many love, seeing as when it slowly spreads through your body, starting from your heart dropping down into your stomach, with a numb feeling spreading from the wrists, shooting through your arms and into your chest like a flying knife, can sometimes make others lose their appetite, or even their lunch with more delicate people.

But it was all Albus could feel when I when heard that Harry had gone missing during the previous night. Closing his eyes, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying clear his mind from panic he could fell trying to well up in him. This was not good, not good at all, something need to be done about the situation, and quickly, but what?

As soon as he heard was had happened he had immediately sent out all available order members to search through the neighbourhood of Privet Drive with fine toothed comb. But all that was found out from that was Harry had escaped under the cover of the night. The only things that were missing from Harry's room (expect for his trunk, wand, broom and cloak) was the album with photos of his parents, the Marauders map, and the mirror Sirius had given him for his birthday this year. Sirius had tried use the mirror to contact him but to no avail.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was rather confused, not a new feeling to be sure but it was a stranger to her while on duty. Usually there were precedents, procedures and her training to fall back upon but nothing had really prepared her for this situation.

She sat quietly at her desk at the Auror Headquarters contemplating what to do, with what she had found out. She had been the one to gather up the remains after performing the Identification spell, confirming that it was indeed Harry James Potter they were dealing with. With the additional evidence of Potter's broken wand, identified by Mr Ollivander, no one had questioned her findings.

Of course she knew all the tricks when it came to tampering with evidence. Anyone who cast the standard identification spell on that pile of half minced cow would find that it was indeed Harry Potter. And the Dark Mark hanging above the Alley would give them a legitimate reason to investigate and crack down on any former Death Eaters.

She knew very well that she could lose her job over this, maybe even go to Azkaban, but she really wanted to respect the boys wishes. She couldn't blame him for wanting to disappear, with how the wizarding world in general had treated him, his relatives were even worse. Recalling her meeting with the Dursleys and how Dumbeldore were insistent that this was best place for him, and after talking it over with both Moody and her boss, Amelia Bones, her mind was made up and she made her decision.

"Wherever you are, Harry, I hope you are having the time of your life. I hope it was worth it," she whispered quietly to herself, as she went to file her report and then flooed to Hogwarts to relay the news to the Order.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

Albus Dumbeldore reclined back in his comfortable office chair sucking on some lemon drops. Although he seemed to be relaxing, he actually was considering where his his missing student might be. Closing his eyes, he felt the weight of his many years and silently asked himself how things could have come to this.

Today Albus had come as close to panicking as anyone had ever seen him. As soon he had found out young Harry was missing, he immediately had the entire Order out looking for him, checking all the places they could think of. But Harry had still managed to somehow remain hidden. He had been afraid that this might happened some day. While he knew that things weren't exactly perfect at Dursleys, it was still the most safe place he could think of for the boy.

But after the dementor attack in Little Whinging, Albus knew that Harry were no longer safe at the Dursleys, and it seemed Harry agreed on that, and had run away. He still didn't know who had sent the dementors, while he suspected Voldemort or maybe one of his followers, he wasn't quite sure...

Suddenly his fireplace flared up and a face appeared. It was a very distressed Nymphadora Tonks who appeared and asked if she could pass through to the his office. Dumbeldore quickly granted her access and second later the young auror tumbled out the fireplace.

After dusting of her clothes, Tonks eyes looked sadly over the headmaster for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Headmaster, I have some news regarding Harry. We have found him, but we were too late. By time we found him he had been attacked by Death Eaters"

Albus went rigid Tonks' words coming to him as though from a great distance. He had no idea how long he sat there in his office, just starring at the young woman before him, while his mind was trying to figure out what she had just said.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Harry Potter died in an Death Eater ambush as he walked out of Gringotts today..."

For a time his mind simply attempted to digest the words, to understand them. His mind began slowly to piece itself back together one scrap at a time until the whole horrible truth it depicted was placed before his eyes. And then it proceeded to shut down as the old headmaster blacked out.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

Tom Marvoloo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort, self-proclaimed lord, the scourge of magical Britain, and all around evil bastard. Years ago as Tom Riddle he had nothing, no breeding, money or political power, yet he had charmed, coaxed and cajoled his way to the very top. Then as Lord Voldemort had been only a whisker away from having it all, only for the prize to be snatched away that one Halloween. But now he was unsure how to interpret the latest bit of news he had just been given. Supposedly Harry Potter was killed in an ambush staged by his Death Eaters earlier today.

While the Potter was thorn to his side that he would be glad to be rid of, it was not that that was the problem. It was that Potter was killed by Death Eaters, whether this was true or not it would draw undue attention to himself, especially since his plan had been lay low while he gathered his forces once again. He would get to the bottom of this, and if some of his followers where responsible they would pay. Another thing was when Potter was supposedly killed, his body had thrown a fit. He had been thrashing and convulsing. His entire body had ached and been sore like never before. His had been throat hoarse from his constant scream of agony. He had felt very weak, but he had determinedly hanged on.

He knew of only one person that could make him be in this kind of agony. It had to be Potter, but how had Potter incited so much pain upon him was the question?

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

The following day as the sun was shining in through the narrow window, Ginny awakened slowly, stretching like a cat. She felt content and happy. She'd had the best dream last night, while she couldn't remember it very well at all but she knew it had been fantastic.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was in a one word, grim. That had been Ginny's first thought when the entire Weasley family had been relocated there for "safety purposes," and it hadn't changed much, not even with all the cleaning that they had been doing lately.

"Ginny, Hermione." The girl turned to survey the one who had said her name, as well as she looking around the room she was sharing with Hermione. "Are you up?"

"I'm up," Ginny replied sleepily with a yawn, stretching her spine, while Hermione just stirred in her bed.

Sirius crossed his arm and leaned against the threshold, canting his head slightly to the side in a dog-like manner. "Good, then wake up Hermione. You've been requested downstairs."

When they arrived downstairs, they saw that Ginny's brothers were already there along with several members of the Order, who stared at the children with penetrating gazes, the air tense and heavy. As Ginny and Hermione sat down, her twin brothers spoke up.

"Whatever it is we didn't do it."

"Don't worry boys, your are not in any trouble," Mr. Weasley said.

"So, what's this all about?" Ron asked.

"We have bad news to tell you," Remus said carefully, "As you may be aware of Harry ran away from home some time ago..."

Ginny felt her good mood from waking up disperse quickly as she listened to the werewolf, and she got a feeling in her gut that would soon get worse, much worse.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

A few days later, beneath Gringotts, it had been decided that Harry would be stay in the infirmary's secure wing until it was time for his will reading. But that didn't mean that Harry took it easy because of it, no on the contrary, after getting over the initial shock and embarrassment of now being a girl. He discovered memories that clearly wasn't his own, after talking to the goblins about them, it was concluded his venture had been quite successful as they had found he had gained most of Voldemort's memories up until that Halloween night. It was through exploring these memories Harry had found out about Voldemort's horcruxes.

What they were, how he had found, where he had hid them, along with what protected them. Then when goblins had confirmed that they had found a horcrux in Lestrange vault, matching the description Harry had given them. Harry gave everything he about the other horcruxes he Voldemort had created. He gave them all knowledge he had about where they where, what kinds of traps they could expect, how they where protected, and any other charms or curses that had been cast over them.

The only conundrum that had been when found was when someone already switched out a locket, that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, which words saying they would destroy it, only signing the note with R.A.B. That been mildly annoying, since they had need to dedicated some forces to track this R.A.B person to confirm if he or she had managed to destroyed the locket or not. While they had yet found the locket, they now thought they had a concrete idea who this R.A.B. Person was, along with a probable location. Although another thing that Voldemort's memories had showed him was that the self-proclaimed dark lord had planned to make more horcruxes, but if gone he through with this plan he didn't know or not.

Amongst the first things that Harry had done while he was still trapped in the infirmary was getting himself a whole new wardrobe, while throwing his old one away. Since they had already been a bad fit, that were several sizes too large to begin with, now with his much smaller frame new clothes became a necessity. He did this by paying one of the goblin tailor for their services, so that all of his new clothes were specifically tailored and made to measure to his new body, while he still preferred boy clothes over girl clothes, he resigned to that in the underwear department as it really couldn't be help.

Some of the the fabric was used was made of tightly weaved unicorn hair, making it amazingly strong and surprisingly resilient. Along with quite lightweight, luxurious and heavenly soft. It had a shiny sheen and were very smooth, and breathe unlike other fabrics. But the best part of it was, at least in his opinion, was that it was almost completely resistant to most kind of magic.

He knew it mostly used to for cores in wands, as bandages, and as an ingredient to some potions, so he had thought why not use it in clothes as well. But apparently didn't make very good armour, while it were unaffected by most charms or transfiguration, it still had same weaknesses as any cloth. It still could easy be ripped apart, pierced, burned, shredded, etc. etc. Even if it was tougher and more robust than most textiles, it was still far from being useful as any practical armour. One of the 'bad' side-effect of it being resistant to magic was he could outgrow it, as any automatic resizing charm cast on it would not stick, nor would any charms to make more comfortable or fit it better, unless they were quite overcharged of course.

Another thing was that it had to be cleaned without using any of magic, as it would resist any and all attempts of doing so. It also resisted all attempts of being dyed, at least by witches and wizards who grown accustomed to mostly using colour change charms for such things. That along with that it was mostly made out of unicorn hair, made it quite expensive. Which was the main reason why so very few people ever used it in clothes, and why Harry only used it for his new underwear.

But he didn't buy the hair he need from the market in the Alley though, as he had remember seeing a bundles of hair hanging down from the rafters of Hagrid's hut. So he instead had contact Hagrid and struck a deal with him, and then gotten someone else to weave into a cloth for him, that the tailor could use. Not only did he save some money doing it that way, but some other buyers also got interested in what other things Hagrid had found in the forest. He had heard he had gotten a quite nice profit from some of the acromantula thread he brought from Aragog's nest.

Another thing Harry had realised while being confined in the infirmary, was that he would never get far in fight with just his wand. So he had started to research others things that could help him in a pinch. Thus he started a new training regime, he mostly trained in occlumency and martial arts, but also in anything he thought could give him an edge. As he now knew there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort, if it were a real one he didn't know. Even if wasn't a real one, as long as someone as believed in it, and acted on it from that belief, it would become one. As that was the nature of all self-fulfilling prophecys.

While most wizards and witches did not bother to learn any hand to hand combat preferring to rely completely on their wands and magic. Along with that most purebloods were inherently lazy, as they would rather use their magic or call on a house elf to accomplish most tasks, then doing it for themselves. So in any kind of prolonged fight the person with higher fitness levels would give them a major advantage. That along with that Death eaters were mostly used to their victims either fleeing or freezing through fear. If someone overcome that intimidation and actually fought back it would soon become obvious that the most of them were not that powerful or skilful. As didn't take lots of magical power or skill to torture and murder muggles, especially when your favourite curses are the unforgivables. This was the largest weakness Harry had found in almost all witch and wizards. They relied way too heavily on their magic, most of the time, take away their magic and they would as helpless as children.

Harry also paid the goblins handsomely to make some custom orders. The first were a chainmail choker detailed with a filigree heart locket to the front. Which actually was a fully functional padlock, with the keyhole hidden inside the locket. One need to remove locket to take off the choker. It had the purpose to serve as an suppression seal, making look like his magical core was little below average, as long as he wore the choker. As it now was more then twice as big as it had been before. The goblins had explained this by telling him that the magical core was just like a muscle, and like any other muscles it could be trained. Having Voldemort's soul piece constantly draining his core for almost fourteen years, had really made wonders to for his magical core growth.

Although what he had time doing was crafting himself a whole new identity and along background, and so Sara Saionji had been born. She was a half-blood of mixed descent, daughter of Keith Saionji and Layla Saionji. Keith Saionji was a minor pure blood from outside Britain, that had distant blood ties to the Potter Family through a squib. On the other hand Layla Saionji was muggleborn from a separate country. They were pair of travelling researcher, that meet that had meet each other while in school, were they had become fast friends and years later something much more. Sara had been born abroad as her parents had travelled around the world, but they now had decided to permanently live in UK, and were sending their daughter to Hogwarts, so they'll be free to travel for business and stuff.

Once Harry's new identity and background was solid, he sent an owl to Hogwarts requesting a transfer into their fifth year. He made the excuse that since Sara been home schooled all her life, her parents estimated her education would be that around fifth year. Harry had also decided that as Sara, he would take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as electives, while he himself had never studied them, before but Tom Riddle had. So Harry was confident that with the knowledge of Tom Riddle in his head he shouldn't have to many troubles with them.

As he was done with that, he looked over the various businesses that Potters owned, as well as looking for somewhere to live. There were place in particular that caught his eye, it was an ancient keep, outside the coast of Ireland, called the Griffin's Nest. According to the papers, the keep was located on a solitary cliff out in the sea. It seemed like no had lived there for over a hundred years. It was perfect for his purposes, all that was left was the cleaning and to have someone look over wards.

Another one Harry projects, had taken much time, and way more effort and money than any of his others had. It had taken him lots of fast talking and debating, and even more money, along with many promises and sworn oaths, on both his name, his blood, his honour, his magic, his life, and his soul, to get goblins to even allow him work on it, much less help him with it, but results was extraordinary.

He managed to get a heavily warded high-security vault deep below Gringotts, it even had a pair of dragons as guards. This would be the family vault for Saionjis, but what would be special with this vault, wouldn't be how heavily protected it was, nor was it how deep down it were, even if it far exceeded most of the vaults at Gringotts on both those points.

No, what was special with it was how accessible it was to the owner of the vault, in other words Harry. After having reading some manga he had procured for some light reading, Harry had gotten a crazy but brilliant idea. It had been the ability 'Gates of Babylon', that one the characters had had, that triggered the idea, if it worked it would be marvellous.

He had wondered if it was possible to much something similar with a Gringotts vault, but since he only had had four years of magical education, he didn't know. After much pondering and rumination he had asked Goldbrick, his account manager, if it was possible accomplish. After having explained his idea and what he wanted, Goldbrick had been left stunned. But he quickly composed himself, and started by he saying was unsure it would work, but it maybe possible.

The next day Harry had been escorted to the office of a goblin named Ragnok, the director of Gringotts bank. There Ragnok had asked him about his idea and how came up about it. After extensive explanation, Ragnok had agreed with Goldbrick that Harry's idea may work, but asked why he should allow it happen. Then after much time and several oaths to not tell, or talk about it to anyone or anything, in any way or form, Ragnok agreed to test if Harry's idea had any value.

The first had need was vault far away from the other vaults in case of failure or breach. After having setup the vault, several goblin rune masters spent hours carving runes into the celling, the floors and the walls. They then spent several hours infusing the runes with magic and Harry blood. When they were done only Goldbrick, Ragnok and those carried Harry blood, along with special runic key be able to enter the vault safely without harm.

Then day next was spent creating the keys, one attuned to Goldbrick and one attuned to Ragnok. Harry spent the day in agony, as he laid in a bed in the secure wing of the infirmary with rune masters tattooing several hundreds of runes into his skin, using an ink that was a mix of ordinary tattooing ink, few drops of his own blood, some tears of form a phoenix, a sprinkle of fairy dust, and a large dose of a fine crystalline dust, that was made from very finely grind crystals, which would work as amplifiers and foci for the runes.

This was all done because Harry had decided he wanted his runic key hidden as a tattoo, as he thought it would be impossible for him to lose or getting it stolen. He thought it was quite genius idea when came up with it, but as he laid there he had regret his decision. It was long and agonising process, as runes after rune after rune was applied. After each rune was finished it was shrunk down so it didn't look any more than dot, but together they would create quite a beautiful and masterful piece of art when finished.

The tattoo started at his lower back, as a golden heart lock with two golden keys crossed behind it in the middle of green swirled vines with a pink and a red rose on either side of it. The vines would then encircle his hips and reach down the front of his pelvis, where they would become a claddagh (two hands holding a heart, which has a crown on its head). The rune scheme was of necessity quite large and lets not talk about complex as it was Harry's actual key.

The tattoo would start at his lower back, as a golden heart lock with two golden keys crossed behind it in the middle of green swirled vines with a pink and a red rose on either side of it. The vines would then encircle his hips and reach down the front of his pelvis, where they would become a claddagh (two hands holding a heart, which has a crown on its head). The rune scheme was of necessity quite large and lets not talk about complex as it would be Harry's actual key.

But that was nothing compared to rune scheme hidden in the second set tattoos that were on his body. It would serve a different purpose, that was if what he planned worked of course, he still wasn't sure of that. The best case scenario was that it would go without a hitch and according to theory. While the worst case scenario were quite catastrophic, as it entailed the destruction of the Saionji vault and anything in it, along with part of its surrounding, which was why it was located so far away as possible from rest of the vaults and the bank itself.

These tattoos would be of cherry blossom, with thin branches starting from the pelvis, where the vines from the other tattoo turns into hands. From there they would spread out to his sides and travelling up his ribcage, completely covering his sides with branches that held flowers in red and pink colours. The tattoo would then continue on the back of his shoulder blades, and finishing on his upper arms. With a single thin branch sticking out, tracing underneath his clavicle, but ending long before the branches meet each other.

In theory, runes that tattoo was made, would connect a space of reality to the Saionji vault, opening an "invisible door" that would allow for the contents to pass through upon the Harry's command. Allowing him, and only him, easy access to the items of the vault, he would able to pick and utilize them as he pleased, but only if it worked of course, and that had yet to be seen.

It had taken over a day to complete the tattoo, and Harry was quite pleased with the tattoo, even if this whole runic experiment didn't work. But after whole ordeal Harry had been quite sore, and not mention exhausted, and had needed a day just to recuperate, as well as giving the runes time to settle and charge.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

Elsewhere, as Harry was resting, the day was clear and bright, the yellow-gold sun hanging high in the sky and illuminating all of creation. The temperature was warm, but not hot, and was perfect for a day outside both recreation or just relaxing. The wind blew, but gently, caressing the faces of all who stood in its way with a brisk, relaxed cool. But someone who currently not outside enjoying the pleasant weather was Sirius Black, as he was knee-deep in investigation reports concerning the attacks on his godson. A godson he now believed was not as dead as everyone else thought. Although he had to yet share this belief with anyone as wanted to find out some more first.

When he had first heard of his godson's demise he quickly fallen to despair. Sirius could clearly remember the first he had held Harry. He been so tiny and fragile. If Sirius hadn't been so determined not to move him in any way for fear of breaking his little body, he could have easily held him in one hand. James black hair sat softly upon his oddly shaped head, and behind his closed little eyelids he knew were Lily's beautiful green irises.

All he could had been able to do was stare in amazement, his arms frozen and eyes wide at the baby that had stolen his heart in mere seconds. Sirius had sworn at that moment that he would always be there to protect him.

How wrong he had been.

He had broken that oath only a year later, when he chose to chase after Wormtail, instead of taking care of his best friends child. Sirius still remembered that day. He had just come back from another mission of the order and had decided to take a nap. But somehow he had woken up a couple of hours later with a heavy feeling in his heart. Something was wrong. He could tell. So fearing the worst, he had gone to Peter's place only to find it empty and without any sign of assault or fight which made the feeling much worse as Peter had been specifically told that he was not to go outside.

So he started to James' place in Godric's Hollow, all the while hoping that his gut feeling was wrong. His best friend and his family were safe. Peter really hadn't turned their back on them. What was worse was that Remus was away on an important order business, so he couldn't even call him. Remus was always the logical one in their group. Had he been there, he surely would've known what to do.

The sight that met his eyes could only be described as his worst nightmare. The house was in ruins. The entire portion of the first floor which he knew to be Harry's nursery was blown apart. With shaky legs he walked into the house, only to stop cold to see his best friend, his brother in all but blood, laying spread eagled near the stairs; his lifeless eyes looking at something invisible in horror and fear.

And he now failed once more, by not taking Harry from the Dursleys, and now he was dead, leaving Sirius with no chances to making to him for the many mistakes he had made in regards of his godson and his family.

One thing had started to bug him though, and the more he heard about it, the more it annoyed him, as the more the former aurors in him came to the conclusion that the pieces really didn't mesh together. According his cousin, which was the auror in charge of the case, Harry had been walking down Diagon Alley when he was suddenly ambushed by five Death Eaters, Harry fought back but after some heavy spell fire, which had reduced Harry to just chunks of meat with bones sticking out of it, and a wand broken. The Death Eaters had just left afterwards, after casting the dark mark over the Alley.

Sirius was now a man on a mission, Harry was alive he was convinced of that now.

That kind of hit-and-run tactic that had been used didn't really fit the D.E's M.O. and according to Snape, Voldemort was currently more concerned about laying low and gathering his forces in silence then anything else. Which would really make this attack on Harry counter-productive, especially since happened in the middle of Diagon Alley.

So it hadn't been on Voldemort's orders that Harry was attacked, for if it was one Voldemort was it was smart. Another thing that bothered Sirius was lack of injured bystanders and collateral damage. According to Tonks' reports there had been a lot of people that witnessed this, but there had no collateral damage whatsoever, nor had any of bystanders gotten injured in by any of the crossfire. This was impossible by any means, meaning there was a cover up.

But who were trying to hide what?

He didn't know, nor did could think anyone that benefit from this kind of charade. He had went through everyone he knew of that would both have the motive and the means to pull something like this off, but only came up blank. Then there was that dementor attack a few days earlier, was it connected this or was it something else entirely?

He didn't have any clue there either. All the Order managed to find out was that someone had been trying hard cover it up, and make it seem like it had never happened. Of which, they been quite successful, all they really had were some weak leads leading to someone in Minister's office, but didn't who nor why they had done it in first place.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

Far beneath floor of Gringotts Bank, in the early afternoon the following day, a large gathering of different goblins, wizards and witches were in large underground chamber, they were everyone that had been involved in this project at some point, as it was now high time to see if this little venture would bear any fruit, or just fail miserably. After Harry had been cleared by the healers, and everything had been at least double and triple checked.

Harry frowned. His skin, where the tattoo were located, still felt a bit odd. Like there was a muscle he hadn't used in a long time. A small dull pain still lingered and it was annoying as hell, as his skin was still somewhat tingled, but the soreness had at least faded. But still it made him walk a little straighter than normal and avoided bumping into anything.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter?" Goldbrick asked, as Harry was still not comfortable with his new gender, he had asked that his new identity would not be used until the will reading.

"I'm … I'm worried," Harry confessed. "I'm afraid I'll mess this up and …" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What will happen, will happen," Goldbrick said. "All you have to do is give it your all."

Harry just nodded, and swallowed the clump that had started to from in his throat.

After taking a few calming breaths, Harry searched for his center, like had learned in meditation and reached for his magic. He then concentrated hard and reached in front of, as if was trying to grab something the others couldn't see, and lo and behold, his hand had vanished into mid-air

Glowing ripples had formed in the empty air where his hand should have been. Harry then started shove his whole arm in side the strange ripples, and after a while he pulled an object, and as he did so the ripples disappeared. After having given the object to an amazed Ragnok for him to check. Having confirmed that this was one objects they had agreed on to place in the vault earlier, Ragnok handed it back to Harry, who put it back into the ripple, collapsing on the floor in exhaustion as the first of he the tests was done.

After having rested for awhile, Harry once again concentrated and reached forward. And once again strange ripples appeared in the air where his hand should have been. This time several of the goblins assembled tried to see if they could reach into the ripples as well, but to no avail. After put back the object, he once again collapsed exhausted to the floor.

He had rested some more, it was time for the third test, which was to see if he could choose what wanted to draw out. For this they had placed several small pebbles in the vault. The pebbles were coloured red, green and blue, there was seven of each colour And would be as success if he could draw out different combination of pebbles at will.

As he did this, Harry found it was getting easier, to open the portal to the vault and he was also getting quicker at it. After having done it a couple of times, he also noticed that he didn't need to concentrate as much as before, nor was it as draining as it had been at the start.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

Next morning elsewhere in London, Remus woke up to the sunlight managing to find its way to his closed eyes. The old werewolf rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He mad his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to splash his face with cold water to effectively wake him up. He then went back into the bedroom he was using at Grimmuald Place 12, after changing into a some other clothes, he went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.

The death of the son of his best friends had struck him, and had feel much older then he really was. He felt like he had failed Harry, just like he had his parents, Lily and James. Remus was drawn from his thoughts when he saw Sirius, the last one remaining of his best friends from school, sitting at the table.

Sirius had been completely inconsolable in the days following the announcement of Harry's death. But then one day, he was suddenly as right as rain as if the previous days had never even existed. At first glance it had seemed like he was just suddenly handling Harry's death so much better. But Remus knew Sirius better then that, his old friend was up to something, what he didn't know. Although Remus had his suspicions, and would bet anything it something to do with Harry and his death. Sirius had then spent all his time after getting out of his funk investigating everything related to Harry's death and the the attack in Diagon Alley, so what was the old dog up to.

As Remus was currently pondering over this, Sirius himself heard sudden tapping at the kitchen window. He walked forward and opened the window to allow several owls to enter and before then relieved them of their burden. They were all Gringotts owls, each carrying similar letters address to different inhabitants at old manor house. Sirius opened the one bearing his name.

 _Mister Black,_

 _We at Gringotts offer our deepest condolences on the loss of your godson, the late Harry James Potter._

 _Mr Potter has left explicit instructions to us that he would like his will read one week from his passing if all parties are capable and, as on of the primary beneficiary, your presence is required if you wish to claim the inheritance. As such, Mr Potter's will reading shall take place this coming Saturday and ten in the morning._

 _We at Gringotts are well aware of your current situation, but know this, as you have committed no crimes on goblin soil, nor been charged for any, at least according to our records. So you can rest assured as long you are on goblin soil, we will ensure your safety and security. We have therefore taken the liberty of turning this letter into a portkey, it will activate ten minutes before the reading and will take straight to Gringotts._

 _Gutwrencher,  
Gringotts Inheritance Department_

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

At same time Sirius was reading the letter about his godsons will reading, said godson, now goddaugther, was thinking of what she should next. She had arranged for the Griffin's Nest to made inhabitable again, while the cleaning would by the Potter house-elves, which Harry just recently discovered existed. That for some reason could tell if she was a Potter or not, but since they really hadn't bought bought the backstory she had created for herself. So Sara had decided to tell them the truth. Sara also had been careful with telling them that this was a secret, a secret that she rather preferred to not be spread around, if it could be avoided.

With her runic tattoo experiment being quite a success, along with having filed last of the paperwork concerning her new identity, all Sara now needed to do was get used to this new identity, along with getting a new wand, as her old wand had been used in the staging the death of the Boy-Who-Lived. So Sara asked Goldbrick if he knew anyone who would be willing to sell her a wand without a trace or asking too many question. 

Goldbrick just nodded, and after a bit of thought he had replied that he did know of a wandmaker who might fit that description. Only that she kind of quirky, and bit more expensive then Ollivander's, not mention her shop laid at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. But as long not any of that didn't bother her, Sara should go there, as he knew she sold high-quality wands.

Sara was currently strolling down Diagon Alley, the weather was quite pleasant, as the sun beamed down on the cobble stone streets in Diagon Alley. Sara stretched her limbs in warm sunlight, it had been a while since she had been outside. She had coped up inside Gringotts ever since she had arrived, and it was starting to get a bit dreary. After quite a bit of searching, she had stopped when he found the store Goldbrick had told her about. She had never noticed this store before, but to be honest she had seldom been in this part of the Alley before.

The sign in front of the store claimed to be selling books, wands and other magical items, everything one would to be a great witch or wizard. It was slightly odd and quite boastful to put on a sale sign, compared to the rest of the stores in the Alley, but Sara liked it, as captivated her imagination. The shop seemed to have no customers, but loads of books on shelves and wands of the likes she had never seen before, along with wand holsters, and glass cases with what seemed be both odd and cool things. A young blonde woman with large bust wearing golden silk robes was the only other occupant in the shop. She looked like she could have been around 25 years old, and the store clerk, so Sara approached her, while smiling nervously.

"Hello," she greeted with a beautiful smile. "I know what you're here for Miss. Saionji," she said taking her hand and leading her towards the wands. "Goldbrick informed me yesterday about your arrival."

"Hmm," the woman ran her hand along the shelves until she reached a weird looking wand. It seemed to be a fusion of two different thin strips of woods intertwined, with a third ensnaring them both, all fused perfectly into a straight wand with beautifully crafted handle bound in black leather.

"Redheart," the woman began, which must have been the red wood. "Purpleheart," she continued smiling, which was obviously purple coloured wood. "With inlays of Lignum Vitae heartwood," she finished, which was no doubt the thin veneer dark greenish brown, near black wood, that had runes scribed into it. "It contains two cores; the first, a feather taken from wing of Furie resides within the redheart wood, while a braid made of hair given by a Quilin is within the Purpleheart wood. The runes inscribed on the lignum vitae are for protection and to help the wielder with focus and clarity. Sturdy and slightly springy, 9", a wand good for defence and protection."

Sara just stared in awe as the young woman placed the wand handle between her small fingers. She lit up startled as the wands energy buzzed and exploded around her and through her fingers like electricity before it died down. She could still feel the energy flow through her. It was far more than her original wand could have hoped to be.

Sara gasped and took half a step back, as fireworks ended, which caused the woman to straighten up but she was still smiling before turning back to the shelves and pulling down a black thigh wand holster.

The blonde woman didn't wait or offer the holster over, but just opened the left side of Sara's skirt, causing her to blush brightly as the young woman could see her plain white panties. However, she strapped the holster onto her left thigh, took the wand and safely secured it in place before letting her skirt drop back into place.

The woman stood up smiling before she returned to the wands for only a second before pulling off a black coloured wand and holster before returning with a wide smile.

"Maple with dragon heartstrings core, seven inches," she spoke as she handed it over, and Sara was gobsmacked that this wand chose her as well. "Moderately strong, somewhat malleable. A steady and dependant all-purpose wand, suited better for defensive spells, then offensive ones."

"W-why a-are you knitting me with an other wand?" Sara asked a little worried. "Don't you just need one?"

"It is always good to have a spare wand, and I believe it best to use this as your primary wand beautiful as it is weaker and not unique like your main focus. That way your enemies will underestimate you," she answered as she slid it in the holster and placed it around Sara's left forearm, under her arm and under her sleeve. "That will be 27 galleons, 11 sickles, and 2 knuts in total. Do you want to pay now or shall I draw up bank draft?"

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

At Gringotts bank, in the director office, as Harry was out getting himself a new wand, Ragnok was reading the final report on the experiment the former Potter boy had somehow convinced him to endorse. From the healers reports on the runes that had been applied on him seemed had shown no adverse affects on his body or core so far, except for a large amounts of strain, along with some exhaustion and stress, that had followed the first few stages of the experiment. But after that his body and core seemed to have adapted and the levels now was negligible.

From the reports of Goldbrick and the rune masters, he could discern that neither the vault nor its surroundings had affected by the experiment. And the items stored inside had not been effected adversely either. So all in all, he concluded the experiment to be a success but it was still to risky try on any other vaults, Ragnok thought.

When he read an another report from Goldbrick about the Potter child, he couldn't help himself from chuckling. It seemed like child had used the dark ones knowledge to empty all the vault of his followers in to his own. Leaving only a bronze knut and note that said, 'For the ferryman' and was signed with the name Tom Riddle. Ragnok knew that Tom Riddle was the dark ones birth name which made this all the better, but real cheery on top was that the notes was all written in the dark ones own handwriting.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/**

 **TBC**

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(II)}~*/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived**

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

 **Update 2017-05-06:** Fixed some minor errors.

 **Updated 2018-03-12:** Removed quite a bit and rewrote others.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Chapter 3 - The Will of the Boy-Who-Lived**

Gathered into one of the conference rooms of Gringotts was a large group of depressed looking people. All of them were gathered here for one thing and that was to hear the last will and testament of the Boy-Who-Lived, a.k.a. Harry James Potter.

Hermione looked around at those present, beside her sat her parents, as she was still underage, the presence of her legal guardians was required in any legal matters. To the left were the Weasleys, expect for Percy, he sat with the representative from the DMLE that on the other side of the, and which Hermione had been told was Amelia Bones, and was doing his best to ignore the rest of his family.

Percy had a falling out with his father earlier in the summer. That had resulted in in him moving out of the Burrow and renouncing any connections to his family or Dumbeldore. He had even gone so far as to change his last name to Weatherby, and was now living in a small rented apartment near the Ministry building.

To right of her sat Remus, who were currently discussing something with the headmaster of her school, Albus Dumbeldore, which sat next to him. At Remus feet sat Sirius in his Near them sat someone Hermione didn't like that much, in fact few people liked him at all.

Hermione's eyes however, were quickly drawn to the very cute, very petite girl sitting on the couch in the corner of the room munching on some sweets. She kind of looked like she was a foreigner, she seemed to be around Ginny's age, most probably younger, and she was really one of the more uniquely coloured people Hermione had ever seen. From what Hermione could tell no one else seemed know her or be familiar with her. But for some reason she struck by a vauge feeling, that she knew this girl from somewhere, and matter what she did couldn't quite shake it off.

Hermione had so absorbed in her thought, she hadn't even notice that she had been blatantly staring at the girl for several seconds now. It wasn't until the girl had given Hermione a mischievous smirk and wink, that she had noticed. The brunette immediately look away, with slight blush on her cheeks adoring her cheeks, while admonishing herself and keeping her eyes focused on her lap.

"I don't really mind the staring," a high-pitched childish, but yet soft and melodic voice said breaking through Hermione's thoughts. "Especially if it's from a cute girl like you."

Hermione brown eyes travelled over the to person who spoken to her. A light blush spread over her cheeks again, and her heart speed up slightly from surprise. She hadn't even noticed when the object of her thoughts had walked over to her.

Hermione was quite sure she had never meet this girl before, and yet was the feeling that there was something familiar about her. There was just something about the girl, that reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who, and it was somewhat starting to annoy her. As Hermione was cross checking the girl's appearance with everyone she knew, but it ringed no bell. Hermione was once again so far in thoughts, that she hadn't noticed that she openly staring at the girl again.

"So what's your name? I'm Sara Saionji," The girl said bringing Hermione once again blushing out of her thoughts, as Hermione she just realised what she had been doing. "I'm 15 years old, will start at Hogwarts coming September this year."

Hermione just nodded dumbly before shaking her head to clear it of the wool that seemed currently occupy it. "So what you about, cutie?"

"Um, I'm Hermione… umm… Hermione Granger," she replied nervously. "A fifth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, this coming year."

"That's great, then maybe we will become house mates then," Sara said with smile.

"Y.. yeah, maybe," Hermione replied, then her brain began to kick in as she realised what Sara had said. If what Sara said was the truth, and Hermione saw no reason for her to lie, so despite being 15, Sara had the body of an third year student, and her face would also not looking out of place if it were to appear of a girl far younger then herself.

While Sara seemed to have all the cuteness and adorableness one would expect of a kid, she yet, at the same time, seemed to possess the sensual body of a budding teenage girl. Although while she may be much more petite than most girls, but that didn't mean she didn't have in the way of breasts or hips. No far from it, while Sara didn't seemed too develop in one area, specifically her chest, many would still consider her very attractive.

Her hair was mint green, shoulder length with a spiky lift, and somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She also had seemingly pupil less eyes, with wide irises that were bright orange, and seemed sparkle with something, as if she knew something she didn't, and derived great enjoyment from that fact. Hermione really wondered if Sara's hair and eyes actually were natural.

Sara seemed to be wearing a black, long-sleeved midriff-baring top with twin crisscrossing belts across her chest with silver studs down them. She wore a grey apron-skirt over black spandex reaching to her knees, and black sandals. She wore six leather belts on each leg, two on her thighs, two on her shins, one on her ankle, and one around her instep... that was repeated on each leg.

However, what drew Hermione's attention the most were the girl's eyes. They more then anything, that captured her and kept her prisoner. They were mesmerising and hypnotic, and had an unusual pigmentation that seemed both wild and deceptively innocent at the same time, with a beautiful shine to them that just drew the poor little bookworm in.

"Where you close to Harry?" Sara asked suddenly quietly, once again drawing Hermione out her thoughts.

"H-Harry Potter was best friend," Hermione sniffed, with sadness tangible in her voice. "One of the few friends I ever had."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help," Sara asked her, taking her hand for support. Sara suddenly felt bad and somewhat guilty about making them all so sad. She hoped one day they would forgive her for all the pain she had caused them.

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(III)}~*/**

A few moments later, after everyone had sat down and settled in, a goblin brought out a stone bowl and placed it at the end of the table so that all present could see the device.

"The reading of Mr. Potter's will is about to take place, and only those who are present are beneficiaries. I'm Gutwrencher, and I'm the one will be in charge of today's proceedings. It was stipulated before hand that no one other then those named be allowed to be present and then under no circumstances would anything stated be allowed to be challenged.

Before the will being made Mr. Potter was checked and proved to be of fine health and his mind to be stable, nor was he acting under any to sort threat or compulsion, which voids any protests that people may have about what is stated. We will begin momentarily. The room will be sealed off during the reading. If any of you want to leave, than do it now."

He then wait for a few moments, before continuing.

''As no one is leaving, the will reading begins now,'' Gutwrencher said before giving a nod to the two heavily armed Goblin who were standing by the open entrance door. They understood the order and closed the door before taking a position in front of it.

''Oh and before we begin I would like to remind everyone that Gringotts is Goblin soil and only our laws apply here,'' He said with a menacing grin. ''So I would 'recommend' you don't do anything stupid,'' He advised with a toothy grin sounding totally insincere.

After tapping the edge of the bowl with a finger Gutwrencher stepped back as a silvery image of the former boy-who-lived appeared above it.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to the last will and testament of the Boy-Who-Lived. With me, Harry James Potter, as your host. Now while I could try and tell you all not to mourn my death and move on with your life... I know that there is only a slim chance for the most of you will listen to me. Since that is the case, I won't waste my time trying to get you to see it from my point. So I think I will skip doing that. Instead how about I go on to the actual contents of this will, as that is probably the main reason you are here and not at your homes grieving or doing something else instead. So as the saying goes, time get this show on the road."

Gutwrencher paused the recording for moment to allow the grief-filled chuckles from a few of those attending to die down before continuing.

"I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body, hereby swear on my everlasting soul and honour that I am who I portray myself as. I also hereby declare this to be my last will and testament," the image began. "Well if you are seeing this now, that would mean that I, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, along with several other titles, is no more. Sorry about that, but good riddance really. Thank Merlin for that, it was miserable life believe me. While it had its bright spots, they were few and far between."

Hermione sniffled quietly a bit as she thought about Harry's life. The boy just never seemed to catch a break. His parents murdered at fifteen months old, forced to live with horrible, abusive relatives, enslaved and treated as bad as a Malfoy's house elf, malnourished and multiple attempts on his life by the same crazed wizard who tried to kill him as a baby. Not to mention all of the dark and deadly creatures he had face each year; trolls, acromantula, basilisks, and dementors were amongst the first three years alone. Fourth year, he had grindylows, dragons, a sphinx, blast-ended skrewts and acromantula, ending with a gaggle of Death Eaters surrounding him and one dark lord in the middle. And this year before the school year had even started, he was attacked by again, only to be killed later in a ambush in Diagon Alley.

"So lets get this show on the road. First and foremost, I want my parents will unsealed and executed, preferably right after this will have been read. It was never read apparently, it was sealed until recently, apparently the first thing did after my parents death was to seal their will, in it you will find evidence of that will prove that, Sirius Orion Black, was innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Couldn't figure why the Chief Warlock had it sealed in the first place. So that will be read to after this, and there is you can do about it."

Only silence, you could hear a pin drop, following Harry's proclamation and his accusations against Dumbeldore, as no one knew what to say.

"Second, to DMLE I'm donating my memories of what I know about my parents death, Voldemort's resurrection, and further proof of Sirius innocence. I also bequeath the DMLE with two million galleons, because no matter what has been said about me this summer, I still wish to help in the upcoming war. Believe me or not that is up to you, but Voldemort has risen from the ashes, but if the Minister is determined to hide his head under the blankets as though pretending the monster isn't there will rob it of its power, that is his choice, nothing I could about that."

A few spread chuckles could be heard through out the room.

"Next, I also want to donate one million to Hogwarts, earmarked for upgrading and repairing the school and its supplies. I would also recommend starting with the brooms, throw way or sell the old ones, and buy some new ones that are safer and easier to control for beginners. That way more actually enjoy flying more, as flying, as with anything else, the first impression is important. And the brooms the brooms Hogwarts uses now, are really, too old and quirky, to give any good first impression for someone who had never used a broom before."

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully, as thought over what Harry said. Madam Hooch had said something similar each year they planning the budget. But never had had much room for spare to buy new things. So this donation would be a good thing indeed.

"To the Weasley family, I leave two hundred thousand galleons, one thousand of which will go to each of family member for whatever they want to use it on. You have been a family to when I had none, and for that, I thank you. I know you love the Burrow, I do too, and you can certainly keep it, but think hard about rebuilding. I already have contracted Gringotts to put new wards around the whole thing at the direction of Bill that will be large enough for you to build a new home. One that will last for generations and allow you, to always have as many of your grandchildren near by as you wish. One hundred thousand galleons has set aside for the rebuilding and warding alone. Rebuild and cherish your loved ones as only Weasleys know how to do."

Molly burst into tears as Harry's incredibly thoughtful gifts broke through the emotional barrier she tried to maintain. She regretted she didn't have more for the boy. He hit a strongest point in her core, telling her he had set aside one hundred thousand galleons to have the one thing she had always wanted and only ever dared dream of; a home where she could be surrounded by family. Ever since her brothers' deaths, it had been the one thing she had always wanted, prompting her to have far more children than most witches thought proper simply because it meant a larger family. One she could be proud of.

"To Fred and George Weasley, I bequeath a deed to one of empty properties that the Potters own in Diagon Alley. We have few store fronts, chose one and use it for your store. I have already talk with the goblins about them warding it for you, while at you're at Hogwarts. And don't worry about the cost it has already been taken care of. The world needs a few more laughs, so this is the least I could do."

The twins were speechless, and stare at the image of with wide eyes. While Mrs. Weasley wore a small frown, as she still didn't fully approve their choice of career.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Firebolt and broom servicing kit, along with anything else Quidditch related, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it. And do try to keep Hermione under control, she is such troublemaker that one. I mean really, do you remember our second year," Harry said in mock disappointment. "Although if she wants to punch Malfoy in the face again, let her, Malfoy's face was quite amusing when she did that. And lastly remember I will always be close by, you just need to know where to look."

It took Ron a great deal of will power not to chuckle at the way Hermione had immediately started tried to explain what Harry had meant to her parents. Sometime repeating herself, while other times stumbling over her her own, awhile rambling on and on. When all that her parents ever really had done, was given a her amused, slightly curious look.

"That concludes the portion of the will for the Weasley family. I just want you all to know I really do like you all, and that I'm sorry for causing you any heartbreak, I really am."

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the Marauder's Map, in the hope that she will continue with the honourable tradition of rule breaking and midnight wanderings, that we have become so famous for," Harry pompously. "I have also opened a vault for you so that you don't have to exchange money all the time, and filled it five thousand galleons. Just don't spend it all on books and do try to remember that not everything is always as it seems. Especially if there are magic involved, as magic is such a wondrous thing. One final thing, do try to not get yourselves killed while I'm not there, or even worse expelled."

Hermione was now glaring at Ron and her parents, who she could straining themselves from laughing. She turned turned to new friend Sara, only to see trying hold her giggles as well. With a slight huff Hermione crossed her arms under her chest, and proceeded to ignore all of them.

"To Remus John Lupin and my godfather, Sirius Orion Black. I give whatever gold that's left in the Potter Vault, that hasn't already been given to anyone else or left aside to pay for something. They can decide for themselves how split it between them," then Harry's expression softened. "Oh... and one thing left, Moony, you too Padfoot, don't be sad, rejoice as my mischief is yet not managed, the son of Prongs still has yet one last prank to pull. And this time its big one. Look forward to it."

Remus and Sirius was quite perplexed at what Harry had said, as he was clearly hinting at something, but what. While the two marauders, were thinking that over, the twins were bedazzled, what Harry had just said. As they now who all but of the marauders was, although they little sad to learn that one of their hero's had died.

"And now lastly in this long line of gifts and goodies. I leave everything else, as in any titles or properties and other stuff to my lovely cousin, Sara Saionji. Some of you may be curious and wonder who she is and why I leave all that to her. The answer that question is quite simple; that is for us to know, for you to find out, maybe , if you're nice enough that is."

With that announcement many started to throw the girl in question many curious and speculative looks, although Sara only smirked at them, exuding an aura of mischievousness, rivalling even the best of pranksters and mischief makers.

"That was all from me, and will say it again don't be sad, I mean it, it was for the best, really. And with that I bid all good bye."

The image then began to fade, only then finally, disappear.

"That concludes the will of the late Harry James Potter," Gutwrencher said image faded. "You will be able to claim any mentioned items at any time so long as you can prove who you are."

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(III)}~*/**

 **TBC**

 **\\\\\\\\*~{(III)}~*/**


	4. Chapter 4

**\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Sorry for the late update, but had had a writers block, along with some annoying computers troubles. Those of you that wait for updates on my others stories will have to wait some more as I still have quite the writers block reading them. But either way, let's get with the story.

 **Update 2018-03-13:** Added a little, removed more, and rewrote quite a lot.

 **\\*~{( AN )}~*/**

 **Chapter 4 - Aftermath**

Voldemort cursed violently, throwing spells at any minion that dared to move or cause him to notice them. He was beyond pissed at the moment, for good reason. Someone had dared steal from him. Then as if to add insult to injury they had used a his birth name, a name he long since cast away, to do so. When he got hands on who did this, he would show them no mercy, they would die a slow agonising death, but only after he had taken out his displeasure on them.

But what him really mad was that, that this someone had managed to stole from him legally, following the procedures that he had made his followers setup. This meant that either someone had blabbed, or there were a traitor amongst them. He suspected later more rather then former, as each of the vaults had different procedures, just to prevent this sort of thing. But the biggest question was who amongst his followers would dare to steal from him. It had be someone from his inner circle, as only they had the means or the opportunity to find out about the procedures that had been setup.

But question was, which one was it? Who was the one, who had dared to betray him?

And what was even worse, it jump started the Ministry into investigate his former name.

Peter Pettigrew was almost dismissed out hand, as he was only a simple minded and weak willed coward, who neither had the balls nor the brains to some like this off. Nor, from what Voldemort knew, Pettigrew didn't know anything about his background, but that could be easily checked later. The same could also be said about either the Crabbe's or the Goyle's, as they were both quite slow, dimwitted, and far from bright. But if it turned he was wrong, woe betide them for turning against him. If that turned out to be true, he would make them wish they never been born.

While the Malfoy's seemed trust worthy enough, for now at least, but he could tell they weren't happy with him being here. Lucius Malfoy was one slippery snake, always scheming and plotting, while loyal at the moment, he knew that man was always up to something behind his back...

But it was Severus Snape, who was in the forefront of his mind. He really couldn't trust that man, he was way to close to Dumbeldore for his tastes. Although this kind of scheme didn't really fit Dumbeldore character at all. Dumbeldore usually was someone with more flair and finesse, and he was not one for taunt his enemies behind their back. But he had to make sure...

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/  
**

Morning mist hung over the undulating fields and forests, filling vales that snaked sinuously through the terrain, soft rounded hillocks rising above like islands dotting a milky sea. In the predawn light it appeared ghostly, flowing rivers of white mist rolling through the dark island and creeping through copses of low-lying trees.

Bright orange eyes slowly opened to the light of a new morning as a caramel-hued hand rose to brush away verdant mint-green bangs. The morning sun that were breaking over the horizon, with morning rays slowly shining through one of the windows, lighting up the darkened room slowly, as it reveals many different sorts of books and scrolls litter all over the room. A small, cute yawn escaped through the of the young girl's lips as she put her hands above her head, stretching out on the comfortable bed she currently laying in.

And after a moment of contemplating, Sara pulled the covers back, shivering slightly from the rush of cool air that had infiltrated the room overnight, stealing through small cracks and loose-fitting lintels. Rolling out of the high bed, she flip a switch and lit her lamp on the beautifully crafted simple side table next to her, adjusting the glow until soft white light spread through her room. She pulled her nightgown over her head, short green hair tumbling down her neck when her night cap fell off, the chill giving her arms goose-bumps.

Moving to an ornate oak dresser that gleamed with layers of carefully applied lacquer, she removed a clean pair of plain white cotton underwear. Pulling her old ones off, before slipping her legs into the clean pair, she took a moment to inspect her body. Sara still become quite used to being a girl yet, but didn't as uncomfortable as it had in the beginning.

Slipping her underwear up, she reached for a pair of tights, then an undershirt, all while deciding on a what else to wear for the today. In ten minutes she was dressed, the slight cold making her hustle a bit. She looked out through the window at the scenery, it was quite beautiful, with the mist that covered most of it, adding a sense of mystery to it all.

She was currently at the Griffins Nest, which was magnificent fortress, located on small nameless island outside coast Ireland. She arrived here by portkey, and had been here ever since her will reading. She had spent most her training and learning what she could about this place, along with shifting through, organising and familiarising herself with Voldemort's memories, while also slowly adding them to her ever expanding and improving mindscape.

She had also been working on a modified version of Voldemort's Dark Mark, along with a glamour to make her look like a 15 year old Tom Riddle. While the initial prank she had play on the self-proclaimed dark lord and ilk had been just a spur of the moment thing. The more she had thought about it, the more Sara like the idea of pretending to be a young Tom Riddle, especially since not only let screw with Voldemort, but also could be used to screw around with Dumbeldore at the same time.

The Griffins Nest was the very pinnacle of her ancestors warding crafting ability and ingenuity. Not only was it the best grade of achievable wards. With multiple generations of wizards and witches having expanded upon a solid foundation with the best materials to create one of a kind unique schemes, that would take a large team of top curse and ward breakers potentially days, or even weeks to take down. With have lots of nasty lethal traps hidden in the most obscure places to take out any unwary curse breakers. The wards had also established weight in years so sort of have their own built in magic awareness allowing them sometimes to do things no one that made them, planned them to do.

The fortress itself was built like a pentagon with each side of it as a tower. That from the start had been built in a specific order with great care and precision to size, shape, and material, above a pair of converging leylines, which provided them with all magic they needed and more. Carefully layering each and every piece used with certain predetermined spells or runes, sometimes even both. Meticulously connecting each piece to the lay lines, making sure magic is seeped into each and every part of the building until it was almost sentient. Along with binding it so that every piece of rock an timber itself, became an integral core part of the wards and the defences of the island. Acting as the primary anchors for all of them, so that if one wanted to bring down all the wards and defences permanently, you had raze the whole fort to the ground for it to work.

From what Sara could tell from what she, herself had read about the subject, and from what she draw from Voldemort memories when he had studied the subject. From what Sara could tell like certain languages worked better for certain materials. For example, the best choice for paper was Japanese kanji, while wood worked very well with futhark, and stone went hand in hand with Egyptian hieroglyphics. And it seemed like her ancestors had been aware of this, from what she could tell, when they first had built this fort. As she had found both traces of many kinds magic amongst the many wards and defences of the island.

As the wards themselves, stretched to an area within a two hundred miles radius from the coast of the island. Split in three different sections, each with many different layers to them, like and onion. With the fort itself, being one, the island being another, and surrounding area being the rest. They were made so that if one section fell, it would not affect the other sections even one bit.

The first layer of the wards was designed to simply hide anything it encompassed, even the wards themselves. This by masking the wards in several ways, along making the island itself harder to find, like wards against scrying, along with making the island unplottabe. There were also a, that if a intruder ever crossed the wards boundary line they would quickly be enveloped by a thick dense fog, that would make any intruder lose their sense of direction and time, along with messing with the senses of any intruder.

The second layer of the wards consisted of wards designed to repel, reject and eject anyone or anything that was not invited. Among those were wards against portkeys and apparition, even broomsticks and the floo. It would expel any intruder with the same speed and force that he or she entered with. There was muggle repelling wards, along with wards against things like dementors and lethifolds, and several other dark and nasty creatures.

The third layer of the wards were a physical and a magical ward. With physical stopping things like projectiles and similar that had kinetic energy behind them. While the magical one did the same with magical energy. They had a sensory array to detect any holes or weak points in the ward, along with any attempts anyone to breach, alter or subvert the ward. There was also a diagnostic array to check that there nothing wrong with the sensory array. That if they found something wrong the regenerative back-up array would kick in and seal or strengthen any holes or weak points that been found. Meaning that, even if got through the ward once you'd have to repeat the process again from within.

Then for the off chance someone somehow managed to sneak past the first three to layers of the wards. The forth layer of the wards were about sinking anything unwelcome, by randomly creating powerful water currents, geysers and whirlpools. But the currents would only stretch from boundary line to about two hundred miles from the islands shore, after that they would slowly dissipate. Leaving it all to the various magical, as well as non-magical creatures, to do whatever they wanted to do with any intruders still left, at least until they finally reached the shore. The fifth layer were protect them wards itself. Or at least Sara had read, but she still quite unsure of what it did. But if she had understood what she had read correctly, the fifth had actually been made sentient from the start. Apparently it was basically the brain of the wards. But what she found about it was not was she had expected, as the fifth layer seemed to simply be a humanoid golem that been given full sentience, named Alexa, meaning helper or defender.

And from what Sara could tell it could think, learn and reason for itself. It had its own will, personality, tastes and quirks. It had had a very cute childlike appearance, with a an innocent and naive demeanour. She has shown to be very cheerful, and normally spoke in a soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. She also seemed to be very sweet and along with very intelligent, with strong sense of right and wrong. Sara had learned that Alexa had been created to be the brains and control center of all the wards. She were linked directly to them, and they were able turn on and off already existing wards remotely, as well as direct and alter them when needed, as well as able to freely alter the guest list remotely.

Although while she were be unable to add, remove, or significantly alter any of the wards, without the direct permission of the head of the house, which in this case was Sara. Alexa looked like a young child, a fairy-like girl, that was about 6" tall. She had a petite and slim figure, with dull blue eyes, very fair skin, long pointed knife-like ears, shark-like teeth, and a beautiful silver crystal on her forehead, short soft blonde hair, barely shoulder length, that was kept free, barring a pair of bangs, that reach down to her stomach. She also had wings that resemble widespread butterfly wings. She seemed to be wearing what seems to be a purple graduate gown along with designs that have orange colouring, a white folded down collar and a green tie around her neck.

At the moment though, Sara was sitting, naked, as she watched herself in the mirror.

It was gilt-framed and larger than her, and she's been doing this a lot these days, because, personally speaking, while she have slowly been gotten more used to her new body, she was still not quite there yet. Especially her breasts, even though she had been told that they are moderately sized, they kind of annoying the hell out of her. Honestly she don't see how women do anything with them in the way like they are... But she guessed that they just work around them.

But tonight that was not the only reason she staring into the mirror, no tonight was special, as once again a new type of body jewellery were now decorating her body. Although, this time it would be a lot harder to spot them, which was Sara's main intentions in the first place. They were actually a pair of barley visible sub-dermal implants.

Sub-dermal implants were a type of body jewellery were silicone or metal was placed underneath the skin. Which allowed the body to heal over the implant, creating a raised design, such as; bumps, ridges, horns, and similar textures and alterations. As the process to do this was similar to plastic surgery, it was much more risky then any tattooing. Which why, Sara was once again become a guest in the Gringotts infirmary for a few hours.

It also the reason why she really hadn't had the time until now to really inspect the additions to her body. Although, Sara hadn't gotten her jewellery just for fancy, or on a whim. No, the reason for the new alterations on her body was quite simple, they were precautionary measures. From the memories had gotten from Voldemort, and from own experiences she knew Voldemort was able to posses other animals and even people. To prevent something like that from ever happening to her, Sara had pitched the idea of helping to create something like a ward against possession to the goblins, as she herself, had now idea how to do anything like that herself.

Sara was still somewhat marvelled at how much easier it had been to get the goblins help with that, compared to when her Gate of Babylon tattoo had been created. She had only need pay a really huge amount gold this time, which was not something she was currently hurting for exactly at moment. Especially since she had robbed most of Voldemort followers blind, by emptying vaults and selling their belongings overseas.

The implants were made of surgical titanium with intricate silver runes carved deeply into them. They were designed around the number of three, as three was not only a well known and prominent, not to mention strong magical number in magical world, but also the muggle world as well. Which also why the traditional Celtic Knot, a.k.a. the infinity knot or the triquetra, had been chosen as a motif. Although Sara had made some minor alterations to the original design, in which the traditional triquetra was opened to include a heart, that went through the three interconnected loops of the triquetra.

Three of them were made, and placed on back of each of her hands. With last one being implanted at her sternum, just below her collarbone. They had also been quite heavily enchanted to cause her as little pain and discomfort as possible, while also making them immune to all kinds of summoning or banishing spells. The only real problem with the implants at the moment was that were that was completely untested and slightly experimental. While the theory behind it was quite sound, they didn't really know if they really worked or not, nor what kind of effect they would have if something would try to posses her, as she had yet had chance to test them out. Because items that had shown being able to posses people, were often destroyed or sealed away as soon as they were found. While she somewhat curious about it, Sara really was not that eager to try to get possessed on purpose just to try it out, even if she could.

But was not all she had done, as she had also gotten implants that subtly made her ears look slightly longer and a bit more pointy. Like the others this not done for looks or fashions sake, this was another experiment of her, an attempt to create something akin to eyes in the. They worked almost like a super sensory charm, although not as powerful. Sara thought they would be really useful in a tough fight, if she could get used to it of course. As there was a reason so few wizards or witches got used the super sensory charm, and if used it wasn't for any prolonged period of time. Firstly it was a really quite a strange sensation to experience, that really took some time and effort to really getting accustomed too. Second was that most of the time prolonged use often lead to dizziness, fatigue, nausea, and in some extreme cases, vertigo and vomiting.

Why this occurs isn't really know, one theory suggests it the result from the sensory conflict arising in the brain from differing sensory inputs, and somehow triggers the brains natural defense mechanism against neurotoxins. Claiming that when the brain detects a discordance between what is seen and what is felt, the it will come to the conclusion that you are hallucinating. It would then further conclude that the hallucination is due to poison ingestion. The brain responds to this by inducing vomiting, to clear the supposed toxin.

Another suggests that it was because of mental fatigue, as the mind simply isn't made to be able to process that kind of information for a long periods of time. But some claim this had been proven wrong when Wendelin the Weird supposedly had spent over a decade under a super sensory charm, although Sara was not quite sure about that, but then again...

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/**

There had been too many unpredictable factors lately, Sirius thought. Especially concerning his godson, all of which made him suspicious of what was going on. First it was the Dementors in Little Whining, then there was Ministry's response, which Sirius thought had been a bit too quick, a trial, not a simple hearing which was the usual praxis, but a full trial in front of the whole Wizengamot. The whole thing smelt likes ham and a setup. With the being nothing more then showmanship, only out to further humiliate and degrade his godson name and reputation.

Then there were also that sudden public ambush of his godson by Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. That one also reeked of conspiracy, but not in the same way the previous did. While the trial reeked bribes and corruption, the attack seemed to be more like stage theatrics, making the audience see an illusion, rather then was really happening. Remus agreed with Sirius theory that attack seemed to setup to make Harry Potter disappear, but why and who it that was doing it? He had no idea, nor did he know the true fate his godson. Even that strange cousin of Harry, he had heard appear during the will reading seemed suspicious to him. Sirius had never heard James mention any foreign cousins named Saionji. It sounded Asian, James had never mentioned anything about having any Asian cousins, from he knew the didn't have any relatives at all in Asia.

Then there was the will itself, and boys wasn't that something, and he was quite certain Harry was up to something with that. There was way too many hints and riddles in the will for Harry, not to be up to something. Sirius would bet his pride as a Marauder on it. But what?

He didn't know... yet.

Although he did find the most recent news he heard quite amusing. Apparently someone had emptied the vaults of all know the Death Eaters, along with several Ministry employees, at Gringotts off all their possessions, leaving only a knut and a note signed Tom Marvoloo Riddle. Quite bold that. Sirius knew that Tom was the Dark Lord's name before had taken up moniker of Voldemort. But what most amusing was that the Minister had come with statement in the Daily Prophet, that the Ministry would whatever they could to apprehend this person, even going so far to promising the DMLE some extra resources to do so.

Making Tom Marvoloo Riddle the most wanted man in Britain, Fudge had even mentioned that he had warned the muggle prime minister about him. Labelling him as most dangerous and probably armed. As he had to be, being able steal from Gringotts without tripping any alarms or the goblins noticing. Completely ignoring the statement that the goblins had given out, that transaction had been quite legal. As the owners of said vaults, had made it so that anyone could withdraw from them, as long as gave them a correct three part password.

There was also a small article about that some of the stolen items had been found auctioned out overseas, yet again with name Tom Marvoloo Riddle prominent. Sirius didn't who was doing this, but he liked their style, and would liked to give them a big salute for pulling what he thought was world's greatest prank against Voldemort and ilk.

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/**

Hermione eyes were twitching as well scrounging up her face. On the account the morning rays of the sun was hitting against her face, as the girl turned to her right. Only to then sit up from her spot with both eyes close, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She then tossed her blanket aside, smacking her lips and rubbing her left eye, the girl moved her legs over to the left side of the bed and got out of it. She went towards her dresser to get some clothes for the day, then went out the door and towards the bathroom, to wash up for the day. She had yet fully come to turns with what had happened lately. More in fact, especially the whole will deal, she was very confused.

While she was still quite sad that Harry was dead, the silver lining to it had been that she had gained a new friend, Sara Saionji, or at least she hoped that was what she were. For after the will reading Sara asked if she was willing to exchange letters over the summer. Something that Hermione had been more then happy to agree to. But what puzzled the brown haired girl the most about her new friend, was that aura she seemed radiate. It was like a familiar, at least to Hermione, and comforting presence, which she still really couldn't identify, much to her irritation. She had spent several hours after receiving the first letter, just figure out what it was Sara reminded her of, but had in the end given up, thinking that it would come to her sooner or later.

Something else she wasn't quite sure of was Sirius' theories about how Harry wasn't really. For according to him Harry staged his own death disappear, but he no had idea why or how, only that Harry wasn't really as dead as everyone thought he was. But up till now almost all his of theories was mostly intuition, speculations, and conjuncture. With little to no solid evidence to back it up any of them up. At least that is how looked to Hermione, whenever she listened to him. While she of course want for Harry to actually be alive, but she wasn't if she could handle the disappointment if turned out that Sirius was wrong.

So she decided to err on the side of caution, while in her heart hoping that Sirius was right.

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/**

Someone else that hoped that Sirius was correct in his assumptions was Ginny Weasley. Although she more hopeful about it then Hermione, and had a more positive outlook on things. And was one of the few who stood firmly Sirius side, even if she was a more then a little doubtful at times of some of his theories. The reason Ginny for the mostly stood behind Sirius was simple. It all had to do with Hedwig, Harry's snow white owl.

As close as Hedwig and Harry seemed to be, Ginny would expect the owl to be much more upset if Harry was really dead. But all anyone could really feel from the bird, was annoyance, and a abundance of it. It seemed to literally pour out of her, and done so ever since they stopped her from leaving, when she had first arrived at Grimmuald Place 12. Resulting that many of the members of the Order receiving a multitude of scratches and pecks from when they had caught her.

But still Ginny thought Hedwig was way to calm for Harry to have perished, and she would continue to believe that until gave more concrete and solid proof of otherwise.

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/**

Albus Dumbeldore was nervous. For unlike Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, he was certain that Harry Potter was dead. While he admired their faith and hope, he knew that they sooner or later, they would have to face the harsh reality that was that the young wizard was dead, sad as it may be, but was the truth. But instead trying to force them to move on, he left alone hoping in time that they would realise the truth of the matter, young Harry was dead, and it was not a lie, nor was he coming back. There were several reasons that why the old Headmaster was so certain about the young Potter's death, amongst those were the will reading. Whilst he had been unaware that Harry even had created a will, much registered it with the goblins, a will had been read. Which meant that at least legally Harry Potter had been accepted as dead.

While there had been cases before were the will of a deceased had been, only for the person in question show later there were few and far between. That mostly only happened when the person in question had been missing for years at end. Although will reading was not the only thing that had convinced Dumbeldore that Harry was dead. The attack itself had also apart in that, from the reports he had read and the inquirers he had made, they had confirmed that it had been Harry and his wand they had found at the scene of the crime. But report could be falsified, he had seen it happened before. So most important piece of evidence, at least to him, was that the all spells and instruments he used to track and monitor both Harry and the wards around his relatives house, had either collapsed or stopped working. While he had not proud of it, but it had been for the greater good after all, he had dabbled a little in blood magic to the best results. As it had been tied to the young Potter's blood, along with all the other damning evidence, Albus could come to the conclusion that that Harry, as he is sad to admit must be dead.

It was this fact that made him quite nervous. He had idea how related to the prophecy that had heard so many years ago. Albus had been so certain, so sure, that Harry had been the chosen one spoken about in the prophecy. Had he been wrong? Maybe prophecy had been fulfilled the first time Tom fell? If Harry Potter wasn't the chosen one, had it been Neville Longbottom along. Or had he had misinterpreted prophecy completely?

He didn't know, nor what to next, which just made even more nervous.

Another thing the old wizard didn't know, but that both Fawkes and Sorting Hat, was that most of the instruments that Albus relied so heavily on for information, had stopped working over a day prior to the attack the young Potter. Not that wizened old man noticed that, as he only notice them not working after the attack, as he seldom paid any attention to them anymore. But as it never occurred to him ask any of them about it, this was something that passed him by. They had never liked the idea of the Headmaster a student as closely as he had anyway, therefore they both held their peace until asked otherwise.

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/**

 **TBC**

 **\\*~{(IV)}~*/**


End file.
